1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to peer-to-peer file sharing networks and a method for localizing peer-to-peer traffic.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some versions of peer-to-peer file sharing networks rely on a centralized computer or network of network elements to list all of the available content in the network. Other peer-to-peer file sharing networks do not rely on centralized components to list all of the available content on a network. Rather, the directory is distributed as the content itself is distributed. The technique used to distribute the directory database on all participating clients is sometimes referred to as a distributed hash table (DHT).
Whether the network is a centralized type network or a network using a DHT, peers download content from one peer to another without regard to the locality of a peer from which content is shared. As a result, if a peer requests a file contained on a another peer's computer, the computer containing the file may be located far away from the peer requesting the file resulting not only in file transfer delays, but increased cost as the link between the peers must go through one or more internet service providers (ISPs). Thus, such peer-to-peer type of connections can create a large amount of traffic on transit links linking ISPs together, thereby increasing costs to network operators.
For example, assume there is a popular content file and that there are 10,000 users world-wide that have this file on their computers. Assume 50 of those 10,000 users may be located within a given ISP “A”. Assume a peer within ISP “A” is interested in the popular file and requests the directory, either the centralized or DHT type directory for 50 random peers from which to download the file. In such an instance there is a chance of 0.5% of finding a single peer within ISP “A.” There is a chance close to zero that if 50 peers having the file are randomly identified to the requesting peer, that all 50 peers will be inside ISP “A.”
In such a scenario, while there are ample amount of peers within the same ISP as the peer requesting the file, the chances are that the peer will end up receiving the file from a peer located outside the requesting peer's ISP. This requires unnecessary traffic on a transit link between ISPs.